The legend of the moonless night
by crucible117
Summary: Aizen is defeated after 7 years, but Ichigo dies after the killing blow and wake's up in the past. Time Travel
"Normal speech

 _"Thoughts"_

 _'old man Zangestu'_

 _ **'Hollow Zangestu'**_

* * *

Ichigo was tired, he was very tired. Of course he was. The war against Aizen had lasted 7 long years and it was finally ending, Aizen was losing, but that didn't mean their wasn't suffering there was more than enough the seritai was in shamble's most of the Gotei 13 was KIA or MIA everyone had lost someone close. But worst of all was that Aizen had fully fused with the hogyoku what he become couldn't be called a shinigami even a hollow didn't look this horrifying he became an abomination, now the only one that could match Aizen was Ichigo but that was only after he got his true zanpakuto even then he was hard pressed.

 _(The battlefield of the seritai)._

Two figures stood alone on the ground that was almost unrecognizable.

"Let's finish this Aizen; I'm tired of all this useless fighting." Ichigo said with a blank mask on his face. "I'll show you my final Getsuga Tensho". Then Ichigo both of his sword's vertically. Then bursts of Black and Blue reiatsu expanded outward blowing dust and rock's hundred's of meter's back.

" _What is this, what is he doing."_ Aizen thought. The reiatsu cleared to show Ichigo's form changed to show that his hair grew down to his waist and turned black. His clothes also changed, he is now covred in bandages and his zangetsu was nowhere in sight. **(Google Ichigo Final Getsuga Tensho form.)** "wha… what is this form he's taking.)"

"With the final Getsuga Tensho, I become Getsuga itself." Said Ichigo with no emotion as he finally opened his eyes to show they were now red instead of his usual amber eyes. Then he clenched his fist like he was holding a blade, then black reaitsu seeped out and formed a blade. "By using this technique, I will lose all my power's and evaporate. That's what final means."

Aizen stared at Ichigo _"I don't feel anything"_ his eyes began to widen when he began to realize what happened. _"It can't be. When I evolved to a dimension beyond a Shinigami, it became impossible for hollows or Shinigami to sense my reiatsu unless I purposely lowered the level to something they could comprehend. Just as a two-dimensional being cannot comprehend a three-dimensional being, using that same logic that could only mean that he is at a even higher level then myself._

Aizen grinding his teeth in anger "No no no no it's impossible a mere human could never surpass me!" _"It's impossible."_ "It can't be…!"

As Aizen was lashing out in fury, Ichigo calmly raised his right arm, and then threw his arm down stopping Aizen in his tracks.

"Mugetsu." As those words were spoken a wall of pitch black was emitted from the blade of reiatsu, racing forward and rising high in the sky. Everything began eerily quiet no sound could be made as the technique was released. Aizen could be seen with a line of black down the middle as he was slowly evaporating into reiatsu. Then that black the enveloped everything slowly dissipated revealed the hogyoku shatter and Aizen corpse still evaporating.

Ichigo stared at the battlefield and released a sigh "it's finally over." He could feel bits of grey bandages crack and as they did couldn't help but feel weaker. Then the strain became too much as his body quickly losing all strength, Ichigo fell backwards on his back and looked at the blue cloudless sky.

"ICHIGO" Ichigo is snapped out of daze and painfully see Rukia running towards him.

"Ichigo you idiot you didn't have to do that alone what would of happened if you died." Rukia said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ichigo lets out a small laugh "you're making it sound like you care midget." Ichigo said with a weak smirk. Ichigo tries to sit up but find's no strength to do so and collapse's onto the ground

"Ichigo you're injured ill get you to the 4th division." Rukia tries to pick up Ichigo but he bat's away her hand. "What was that for you idiot."

"It's no use this time midget." Ichigo said softly

"What do you mean 'It's no use', and your just freakishly tall." Rukia tries to pick him up once more but is stopped once again.

"My last attack that has taken out Aizen was my strongest attack but, it is also my most dangerous attack." Ichigo said softly then lifted his right hand and showed that it was already evaporating into reiatsu, Rukia eyes widen as her heart sinks.

"No. no no it can't be why, why I can't lose you too not after Renji and nii san." Rukia said her heart breaking with each passing second. Then she feel's an Ichigo's arm rap around her neck bringing her down and crashing her lips into Ichigo's.

The kiss break's away after what felt like an hour. "I'm sorry Rukia but I don't think I can save you this time." Ichigo slowly feel's darkness starting to take over.

"Ichigo come on stay with me, you gotta stay with me" Rukia yell's trying to hope for a miracle to happen, but no came as Ichigo is gone. "Please don't leave me Ichigo." She says in a whisper. "I never even got to say I love you." Rukia watches as Ichigo's body is dissolving until it is all gone she faint's from mental exhaustion. Still clenching onto the faint traces of the bandage's that was once on Ichigo.

* * *

 **Please read and review thanks.**


End file.
